I need MAN, Fuwa Sho! Not a BOY!
by rosabelle.love
Summary: In one night, she is told EVERYTHING she knows is a lie and meets her REAL diamond of a mother, who tells her even further just how wrong she is! Now, she's back and she's definitely not the girl she was! (This my second story, first for Skip Beat!)
1. The Shocking Truth

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!**

A beautiful woman with long wavy dark red hair sat in her window seat on a plane headed for Japan. "Attention all passengers, please get to your seats and buckle your seat-belts, we are about to make our landing. Thank for flying with us and have a safe journey." the pilot said over the intercom. _It's been four years since I left everyone so suddenly, I wonder how it will go. Surely, it will be interesting._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Shachou had called me to his office late one day to have a very important meeting. When I had gotten there it was very strange because shachou was dressed in a normal suit._

_"Mogami-kun, I have some very big news for you. It appears that someone has told me that everything you know about yourself, including your name has been a total lie." he told me carefully. I was in shock, how could this be? _

_"How could it be that I have been living a lie for 13 years?" I asked him not knowing what to do. _

_"It seems that you were kidnapped when you were young and illegally adopted by the Fuwas. Well, they believed it was legitimate until your real family came here on vacation and stayed at the Fuwa's hotel. It seems that whoever took you did a thorough job of covering it up. Your real mother's name is Victoria Diamond; she is the shachou of Victory Diamonds Entertainment in Hollywood, California. Your real name is Rose Butterfly Diamond, and you're actually 20, not 17. It appears there was an accident when they took you that caused you to have amnesia."_

_It was all too much for me to take so I fainted after hearing that. While I was out all of my memories that were suppressed by the amnesia came flooding back to me. When I woke up I noticed that I was not in Shachou's office anymore, in fact I was willing to bet that I wasn't even in Japan anymore. My real mother, or who assumed to be my real mother, was sitting at the end of the bed that I was in looking like she was ready to pounce, which she did. _

_"Thank heavens you're finally awake, Rose!" She exclaimed as she threw herself on me for a hug. _

_"What's going on? Where am I? Are you my real mother?" _

_"Oh! Yes, I am your mother, I waited sooo long to see you again, Rose! I never gave up hope, I always knew I would find you, no matter how long it took, or who said I was foolish. Also, you're in Hollywood, in your bedroom! You're going to be staying with me for a while until everything's been settled! I've made sure that everything was to your comfort and liking". She said all this while she was still hugging me so I really couldn't see anything except for her. _

_"What! But I have work in Japan! I'm needed on set at various locations!" _

_"Oh, don't worry about that it's already been handled properly and carefully! No one has had a problem with the sudden changes." She was smiling in an obvious way that said she was lying, and she was still hugging me. _

_"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously.  
><em>

_"Simple. I told Mr. Takarada to make an official statement that you have taken a looong mental healing trip and won't be back for a very long time. Also, I'm sorry, but during that healing time you are not to contact anyone from Japan. I've already asked Mr. Takarada to tell all your friends about this, and he has. They all have agreed with this and wish you well." She said with an approving smile and was still hugging me. "But my work-" "CAN WAIT! Just like your friends have agreed to._

_Now! Stop the unnecessary worry and GET OVER THAT FUWA SHO BOY! Yes, I know all about it! And as much as I would LOVE to thoroughly punish that boy, I can't because you don't want me to. You said yourself; you just want to move on. How can you do that, when you keep on reacting to way you do? Honestly! Let those who truly love you, heal you." Still giving that warm smile and hugging me, she continued._

_"ALSO, love is not a bad thing! What that BOY convinced you into believing is! That is called lust! And you are NOT PLAIN, BORING, and UNSEXY! You were all of those things, properly, before that boy messed you up by saying those things! That BOY does not know anything about you and neither do you, apparently! So, if you want to get back to Japan where all your REAL FRIENDS are, NOT including that BOY! Then I suggest you start by trying to figure out who YOU REALLY are! You are not allowed to date until then!" She said with an extremely stern face while she was still hugging me. "I never want to fall in love again." "HA! YOU still haven't even figured out what love is! You've only consciously been in love with the idea of being in love and you threw that on to that BOY! No! When you fall in real love it will be with a real MAN! Like your feelings for this Tsuruga Ren. Don't keep denying it, which just makes it more obvious! That and you need accept your feelings for him if you want to become an official actress. Honestly, what were you going to do if you ever had to accept a romantic roll? Surely not rely on your experience with that BOY?" She smiled comfortingly at me and was still hugging me; it stayed like that for hours._

_After that she set me up with a stage name, new appearance, manager, and a big home. We argued about half of it. My stage name was Andrea Magic, who had dark red hair, emerald green eyes, and an elegant dress of fashion that compliments her innocence and maturity. As for the manager, her name was Leighton Prophet, A by-the-book shy-quiet-type, who was fresh out of college and had only been there a few days._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been 4 years since then, now I am finally ready to go back.

"It's our turn An! Stop day-dreaming!" my manager of those five years Leighton said.

_So much for the shy-quiet-type _I thought to myself as I got up out of my seat_._ "Alright, I'm coming! Honestly!"

"Well, we have people waiting on us! Honestly, where is the highly-strict all the time person, not that anyone could tell, I used to know". I decided to show her exactly where that person had gone, which forced her body to respond in fear and respect. And with that we're off to start the filming of a book series called 'Angel in the Dark' (AN: not a real book series) with kantoku Ogata!


	2. I'm Coming Home

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK: 1 WEEK BEFORE THE FLIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_RING, RING, RING_

_"KYOKO, it's been way too long!" shachou's crying voice boomed into the phone. I had just been cleared to head back to Japan and officially start working there again with everyone._

_"Ouch, you still need to work on your volume control. More importantly, I need you to gather my friends; I have something very important to tell them". I told him with a huge smile in my voice._

_"It will take some time, what's this about?" shachou asked with a hopeful voice, obviously not wanting to be disappointed._

_"Goodbye shachou. Call me when everyone's there." I told him cheerfully and hung-up, not wanting to make it obvious._

_After that I booked my flight back and started to pack. "Hey An, are we really going to Japan? I thought the big boss said that it's off limits for you to work there no matter what job offer you got?" Leighton asked rather skeptically._

_"Yes, we're really going. And, before we do that, there is something you should know about me." I paused looking at her, letting her know I was serious. "My name isn't Andrea Magic, its Rosa Diamond." She unconsciously sat down in shock as she recognized the name that has haunted VDE for years. After that I told her everything._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OUR SUITCASES ARE NOT HERE!" Leighton cried as she noticed that all the baggage had gone by twice and she has yet to see a single piece of our luggage. "Well Leigh, that's what happens when you are being expected by LME. They do crazy things all of the time and he feel no shame about it." I sighed with a laugh as I walked towards the exit already hearing the screams.

"ANNNDREEEAAA! YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME! NOT EVEN THE SLIGHTEST HEADS UP!?" she yelled. _Too noisy_. "I did try to tell you while we were packing, but you were too busy thinking about the fact that you were going to "Andrea's secret home country" and everything else that I couldn't TELL you anything without shouting. Now let's go before those screams break the place." I stopped listening and kept walking after that. _Although I'm sure it was a very big shock for her to know the whole truth about me. The one she calls her little sister was a lie_. I sighed as I braced myself and pushed the door open to be blinded and screamed at.

"ANDREA! ROSA! KYOKO!" I heard those names along with some of the characters I have portrayed. That was when the reporters decided to bombard me with their questions. "Kyoko, is it true that you are officially coming back to Japan?" "Kyoko, what was the cause of your mental illness that you had to go so far as to leave the country?" "Kyoko, did it have anything to do with the rumors about you and Fuwa Sho?"

"Yes, it is true that I am officially back. The cause of my mental illness was actually multitude of reasons some of them being the fact that I was told that everything that I knew about myself was a lie. As for whether or not Fuwa Sho had anything to do with it, the answer is yes. He and I have a very difficult past. If you would like to know more on the subject, I suggest you ask him. Thank you for being here to greet me, but I must go."

When I looked across the way I saw Ren standing there waiting for me with a shocked expression. I guess he never was told what exactly I was doing in the US.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_RING, RING, RING_

_"Hello" I asked sleepily irritated, it was 1 in the morning. Whoever this person is better have a darn good reason for waking me up after I just went to bed not that long ago, and I have to be up in 3 hours._

_"I have finally gathered everyone, they will be in here shortly." shachou said in a rather rushed excitement._

_Before I could respond I heard a door opening and voices I had been dreaming about for four long years. I nearly cried as they became clear._

_"Shachou, what's this about that you had to demand us to be here at this exact time?" I over-heard Ren say. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as pictured what he might have looked like while asking that. I knew he was still single from Kuu-san and my own snooping, not that I'm admitting anything._

_"Yeah, why are we here? This better not be another one of your stupid games, Grandfather." Maria said with the irritated voice of a young teenager. I heard that she took my disappearance the hardest, as far as acting out._

_"Yes shachou, why did you call us here?" Kanae asked with firm wariness. I nearly laughed, she hasn't changed._

_I decided it was time to tell them the good news and took a breath then firmly spoke. "I'm coming home, Ren, Kanae, and Maria."_

_There was a pregnant pause..._

_"KYOKO! ONEE-SAMA! WHEN?! IS IT FOR GOOD?!" Everyone shouted at once running to the phone, I couldn't help but to burst out laughing._

_"Tomorrow, well actually today, in four hours I will be getting on the plane, if I can get the sleep for it. Yes, I'm coming home for good." I said in complete exhaustion._

_"SHACHOU! GRANDFATHER! YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN US EARLIER! KYOKO, PLEASE GET SOME SLEEP! WE ALL LOVE YOU AND WANT TO SEE YOU!" After that grand confession the phone disconnected, I laughed. Ren is not going to hear the end of that anytime soon. I had a great dream about Ren after that._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wonder if he really believes that I will not complete the dare that was sent to me in that conference chat we had with everyone while I was on the plane.

_Moko: I dare you to KISS Ren in front of the media and everyone._

Without a second thought I ran into his arms and kissed him while melting into his embrace as if I die if I didn't do that. "Why were we both so stubborn about denying our feelings for each other? Also, this has nothing to do with that dare. I've wanted to kiss you ever since I realized how I felt." I said with a smile letting my love shine through it full force and he smiled back.


	3. Ren & Kyoko are Together, Finally!

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!**

After we kissed we had to make a run for it, we held hands the whole way, with Lei trailing behind us in a red stunned-like state. _I can't blame her, I led such a boring life, never get even the slightest bit close to anyone until now. And what I did was massive, especially when looking at a certain man's face that hasn't stopped smiling yet. Then again, neither have I. I have wanted to do that since I became Andrea Magic of VDE, and I don't regret it._

Although, I know I will hear an ear-full about it later. But, I am just too happy to care. I finally made my answer clear to him that should have been said a long time ago. I already know that he is Corn/Kuon. Of course he doesn't know that I know.

When we got into my car he turned to me. "I see you've gotten a new look," he looked into my emerald-green eyes and reached out to touch my long dark red wavy hair that is down to my lower-back.

"Thank you, Ren. I like your new look too." giving a knowing smile while we drove off. I'm sure he'll comment later, when we're alone. But, for now he is frozen in shock. So I turn on the radio, well actually it was my ipod, which happened to be playing and unedited version of Closer by Nine Inch Nails. For the record I don't know how to load songs on the thing, just push play. _Mother! _"Remind me to have a talk with my mother about this, Lei!" To say I was embarrassed was an understatement. I decide to chance a look at Kuon and he is trying not to bust a gut laughing. _Smooth, real smooth mother._ Needless to say the rest of the drive was silent except for mister I am so not letting that slide.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~IN SHACHOU'S OFFICE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was watching Kyoko's return on the TV.

"DID YOU SEE THAT? SHE DID IT! SHE REALLY DID IT! AND LOOK AT THEIR FACES! THEY ARE BOTH SMILING! IT SHOULDN'T BE LONG NOW! THOSE TWO STUBBORN KIDS WILL FINALLY BE TOGETHER!" Yashiro and shachou screamed at the top of their lungs and jumping around in happiness to everyone in the room.

"Wow! I thought she was bluffing." said Kanae who was blushing from the display of Ren and Kyoko.

"Wow Kyoko-sempai, I didn't know you had it in you to do something like that." Chiori said while laughing and thinking about how innocent Kyoko was 4 years ago.

"Haha, if this how greets him I wonder if they will spend the night together?" Maria said while thinking up tricks to play on them. _It's possible,_ everyone thought together.

"Hey! That's my daughter you're talking about! REN! YOU BETTER BE A REAL GENTLEMAN WITH HER!" Kuu screamed at the TV with some kind of snack in hand.

"Dare we ask how long you want to wait to have grandchildren? Besides, maybe onee-chan doesn't want him to be." Maria mercilessly teased, everyone laughed while Kuu pouted.

"They have to be married first! Hey Boss, let's get started on it right now!" Kuu shouted excitedly.

"Well, I always did think An was perfect for our son but, to think she already knew and wanted to be with him. This is just perfect! And you're not planning anything without me, Kuu!" Julie squealed excitedly as head filled with ideas.

"Sweetheart, how do you know Andrea Magic?" Kuu asked. He had been searching for a way to see Kyoko discreetly since she left.

"Oh, she was one of my models! The best I've had to work with! You know, that walk she used looked very familiar…" Julie exclaimed, happy to praise Andrea. Kuu smiled at his wife, things couldn't be more perfect for Kuon and Kyoko to get married.

Unknown to everyone a certain newly forced addition to the Love Me section was also there. _WHAT! THAT'S KYOKO!? She looks sexy. AND WHAT IS SHE DOING WRAPPING HERSELF AROUND THAT PINNHEAD!? SHE'S MINE, DAMN IT! I HAVE TO REMIND HER!_ Fuwa Sho thought to himself. Yes, his current position is due to non-other-than Victoria Diamond, a VERY PISSED-OFF and powerful mother, who is secretly having his every move watched a recorded on film by ninja's.

Speaking of the ninjas, they sense his offending thoughts and attack him with humiliation as ordered.

Before even another word can be said everyone heard and smelt this awful loud thunderous raunchy fart. When they turn to the source they find a red Fuwa Sho in the pink Love Me uniform with a large green sparkly cloud coming from his back side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WITH REN AND KYOKO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I decided to take out my contacts seeing as how I didn't need them anymore. "Don't take them out yet, wait until everyone has seen the new look in person, please." he asked me with pleading eyes that I just couldn't refuse.

"So, I hear that I'm not the only returnee? Hizuri Kuu and his wife have also returned. How do you feel about that?" I asked giving him a look that said I knew. He caught on quickly to it and tried to hide his surprise now that he KNOWS that I wasn't just talking about Corn.

"Yes, they have returned temporarily for the filming of some movie. As for how I feel about it, it's fine. Why should I feel anything about it?" I nearly snorted at that, he definitely has an opinion about it; he's just not saying anything. Oh well, under the circumstances it's understandable that he would respond in such a way with Lei in the car.

"Well, when we get there, what should I suspect for a greeting?" I asked trying to get a grasp on the near future situation. He gave me a teasing smile,

"I don't know, but I hope you don't greet them like you did me." I had to laugh at the thought.

"Oh darn, and I was so hoping to see the look on Kanae's face when I did that." I mock pouted.

"Haha, I'm sure she would definitely have a heart-attack possibly wondering if you had turned into a lesbian during your time away." He obviously didn't like that idea, I smiled.

"Oh, it's not a woman I want to have romantic relations with." giving him a pointed stare and a smile, that he smiled greatly to.

"He must be one very lucky man." I smiled and leaned over to kiss him after he parked the car.

"You and I both are very lucky people". I managed to say in between kisses.

We spent a good half-hour making-out like teenagers before someone tapped on the window. Both of us blushed and started chuckling once we realized what we had done. "Well, shall we go face the crowd now that we behaved like young teenagers?" I asked him as I straightened myself back out. He coughed "yeah, I think we thoroughly embarrassed your manager by forgetting that she was there." I embarrassingly laughed, "Yeah, well, at least she's not like Yashiro-san." Both of us shivered at that thought, no one wants picture that.

After we got out of the car Leighton was red-faced and glaring at me in embarrassment. "My husband and I were never that bad." she reprimanded me. "You've also never been apart from him for four years." I said defending myself while smiling at Ren, as all three of us went up to shachou's office.

As soon as my knuckles touched the door, it flew open and I was on the floor being dog-piled with hugs. "Not that I'm complaining about the affection but, GET OFF!" They all laughed as they complied.

"So, how have you been these past 4 years?" everyone asked in unison, I had to laugh.

"I've been buried in work, acting, modeling, musicals, and designing my own line of fashion and cosmetics. I see that a few of you are wearing my designs. Kanae and Maria how do you like them?" They stared at me in shock; apparently they didn't expect that I designed their outfits because they were created under my real name, Rose Diamond and they weren't childish. "They're beautiful, but I thought that it was all a hoax about Rose Diamond coming back from the dead, I mean she was missing for 13 years. You really are Rose Diamond? How is that possible?" Kanae asked me. "Well it's a long story...

When I was 7 apparently there was a car accident created by some shady professionals that were hired by an enemy shachou to my mother to get her out of the business. Well, that part obviously failed, and the people responsible were caught, except for the people who took me. While I was confused, one of them who was a woman took advantage of that and convinced me that she was my mother in order to keep me quiet. After that they went to look for a buyer of some sort to get me off of their hands. That's when the Fuwas came along wanting to have another child but couldn't.

13 years later my real mother looking to do business with LME comes across a report with my photo on it. Feeling that she had finally found me, she took that photo and stormed in here, demanding that she be told everything about me. It took some convincing, but when she finally got it she hired a private investigator right away, then found out about the Fuwas and confronted them, they understood and allowed her to run a DNA test that came back positive. Then she came back here and demanded that shachou tell me everything and that she wants me to leave with her to bond and heal from all of my injuries that I had gotten over the years.

To be honest, I was so shocked and overwhelmed with all of this that I ended up passing out for a good long while after I was told everything." Once I was done telling my tale I looked to see the shocked faces of everyone. Ren who sitting beside me, hugged me to him as I melted into his warm embrace. Everyone smiled at us while Yashiro-san was doing some serious fan-girl stuff.

We all talked for a few more hours getting to know each other again.

When it was time to leave I realized that Leighton was the only one who made arrangements for where to stay. "Ren, you're not allowed to laugh but, I just realized that in my excitement of coming back I forgot to get a place to stay." he gave me a teasing smile, "then would you like to stay with me? I can't promise you that I will be a gentleman though." I returned his teasing smile, "Well, I can't promise you either." After that we walked out of the room, stunning everyone who heard us. And then we heard an explosion of "IT'S ABOUT TIME!" and some other THINGS.


	4. Parent's Are Childishly Awesome!

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!**

(I will be calling Ren: Kuon and Kyoko: Rose now)

(Also Reminder if you didn't get it Kyoko's VDE stage name is Andrea Magic)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got up early to make us some breakfast. _He will eat whether he likes it or not._ Slipping on his shirt blushingly, I can't help but think about what happened last night as I look at his sleeping face, _so peaceful._ We finally confessed and he told me about Rick. _Come on Kyoko! You've got breakfast to make not stare at him!_ I go into the kitchen and I am surprised to find that it is well stocked. _Hmm, seems I'm not the only one who changed over the years._ I thought to myself with a smile as I started to pull stuff out.

I begin to hear movement behind me just as I finish cooking. "Is there any chance I could have this every morning?" he asks as he hugs me from behind and kisses my neck. "Hmm, well I'm not going to say no, but what would mommy and daddy think about their kids' relationship." I teased as I put our breakfast on to plates and kissed him suggestively. Just as we were about to forget our food, the doorbell rings.

"That would be MY parents." He pouts as I smirk pulling away from him to go get dressed properly. "Well, we don't want to keep them waiting. Do we? After all we both know how that will end." I said with a wink and a smile as I slipped into the bedroom. _Now, where did I put my suitcase that I grabbed from shachou._

When I was done changing I could hear Kuu-san asking for seconds. I laughed and came out of the bedroom, "would that be 40 or 50 more servings, and what about you Okaa-san?" Next thing I know I being tackled to the ground by two adult sized blurs. "Rose! Are you alright? He wasn't too rough with you, was he?" they both asked me in a teasing worried tone. "Hey!" Kuon yelled in embarrassment, his blush was rather cute. "I'm fine, now GET OFF OR I WONT MAKE YOU ANYMORE BREAKFAST!" Kuu-san got off real fast dragging a whining Julie-san with him; I laughed as I went into the kitchen once more.

"Can I help?" Julie asked with her biggest of puppy eyes. "Juuulllieee, what happened the last time I let YOU help?" she pouted her 'you just kicked the cutest puppy' pout. "I might have wasted ingredients making something really weird that was never going to taste good. BUT I PROMISE I WONT do it AGAIN!" returning to her biggest puppy eyes. "No." she knew I wouldn't budge on that so she left pouting. _When will she ever learn?_

"Did she really try to experiment with the food?" Both Hizuri males were blue in the face from fear. "Yes. One night I had her over for dinner, went to the store to pick up a couple of things. When I got back she was standing in the kitchen saying that she made dinner THAT was NOT dinner. She made pan-fried fish with bubble-gum flavored sprinkles and taffy." I shivered at the reminder of how it tasted. _Why did I even try it?_ The Hizuri males looked completely grossed out.

When we finished our meals the doorbell rang again, this time it was our managers. "ROSE BUTTERFLY DIAMOND, LOOK AT WHAT IS ALL OVER EVERYTHING!" Leighton screamed as she shoved some articles in my face. _So noisy._ I looked and they all said about the same thing. 'REN TSURUGA of LME and ANDREA MAGIC of VDE are a COUPLE?!', 'ANDREA MAGIC IS THE FORMER KYOKO' and my favorite 'ANDREA MAGIC aka KYOKO and REN TSURUGA are BACK TOGETHER!' _What do they mean 'back together'? We just got together for the first time yesterday._

_"Well, I don't think shachou can call me boring anymore." Kuon said with a laugh._

_"Yeah, MY mother would say the same thing-." I was cut off by my cell phone._

RING, RING, RING

"Hello." I answered my phone without looking at the caller ID.

"ROSE! IT'S MOMMY, DEAR! I just read the Japanese articles! Are they serious?! When did you two get together the first time?! And why wasn't I told?!" I love my mom; she's as excitable as the Hizuris are.

"Mom, we're NOT 'back together', I have no idea what they are talking about. I mean I just read them myself. And why are you doing up at this hour sounding like your wide awake?" I rolled my eyes at the first part and became suspicious at the last part.

"Oh hunny, you know I kind of found out about a certain beagle and decided to pay him a visit." she replied a little too sweetly. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough." She said cheerily and hung up before I could ask her anything.

What did she mean "I'll find out soon enough"? And then it dawned on me who she was talking about. "Hey, Ren, turn on the TV." He knew what I meant so he turned it on to the Entertainment News Channel. And there it was, a headline of "What happens when you mess with Victoria Diamond's Daughter:" the beagle and his band dressed in overly-ridiculous drag wear, singing very gay-approved songs with a sign saying: DISQUALIFIED AS A STRAIGHT MAN, MAYBE I'LL BE ACCEPTED BY GAYS. I heard Kuon crashing to the floor laughing and that's all it took for me to join him. _I may not have anything against homosexuals, but even they're probably laughing just as hard at this ridiculous sight._ I texted my mom: YOU ARE THE BEST MOMMY EVER! By the way what DID you DO to Fuwa? I know you DID SOMETHING, because YOU DO NOT leave ANYTHING HALF DONE!

It took us a while to for us finally stop laughing. When we did we noticed that we were clinging to each-other for dear-life and the rest of the room was quiet. "Wow, I think that's the best laugh I've had in a long time." I said with a few giggles. Kuon nodded his head in agreement as he tried to catch his breath.

"Is anybody going to tell me what this was about?" Kuu-san asked with a rather concerned puzzled expression as did everyone else when we saw them nodding.

"Sorry." That's when we decided to tell them what happened between me and the beagle. They were highly amused at what they saw on TV after that and also made some very violent comments towards the beagle. _I don't blame them at all. I'm loved _I thought with a smile_._

After that we all went to work and a new discovery about my past that no one else really knew about except me.


	5. Kyoko's Hidden Secret

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!**

"Kyoko, have we met before LME? Because ever since you left, I've had the strangest feeling that I've known you since before entering LME somewhere, even the Moko thing!" Moko-san asked clearly at her witts-end over this. _So she's finally saying something about THAT huh._

The thing that most people don't know about me is that I was born with two sets of vocal chords, one is female, and the other is male. Since I was always on the subtle side of female, at the age of 9, I once posed as a male for an entertainment company like LME that went out of business due to financial problems or something like that when I was almost 15. I sang, acted, and modeled every true break from school I got, it was exhausting, but was all worth it. As for Moko-san, she found out my secret after a concert at the age of 12 and I found out about her passion for acting so we made a deal. She acts as Gami Kyo's girlfriend and I don't get ousted. By the way Gami Kyo was my stage name and MoKo was my pet name for her. Also, come to find out that she didn't find out my secret… and still doesn't know… until now.

"Yes, we knew each other...very...well." I teased her with the expression that Kyo would use when teasing her, to see if she would catch on. She didn't. "Mo…Gami…Kyo…Ko". Once I said it that way it was like a bomb went off in her head.

"You…I…Wha, wha, WHAAAT?! THAT WAS YOU?!" MoKo-san couldn't believe that her best friend was her Dark Prince Hero that was first to save her from the evil Koenji Erica. I expected her to be mad however… "I missed you so much Kyo! You told me to wait for you here and I did and you didn't show you were supposed to show! At first I was so mad at you but then I realized that you never did actually say that you were going to be here. But I expected you to and you weren't. I thought it was my fault, that maybe I upset you somehow. But now I see that wasn't it at all! Once I met Hiou I knew that you wanted me to start my own career without you influence and that you would come out of hiding once I did that. Thank you, thank you, thank you, Kyo!" She cried the whole way through what she said and then hugged me with her snotty nose._ Ew_.

"You do realize that I'm a girl, right?" She glared at me. "OF COURSE I KNOW!" She yelled and then stormed off. _There's the anger I was expecting._

"So… should I be worried?" Kuon said as he came up from behind me.

"No you should not, because that was a time of acting as a male not actually wanting to be one. And do not get any ideas about me being a lesbian either." I stated firmly. _Why do people have to get weird thoughts when they hear about stuff like that?_

I look up at him and notice he was giving me a relieved smile; I couldn't help but kiss him.

"I see you've finally decided to show up! Did you get tired of crying to your mommy? You really are pathetic clinging to him like some whore." That pissed me off. However, when I turned around I couldn't be mad anymore the site was just too funny!

Standing there was none other than Fuwa Sho dressed in Love Me Section pink high heeled boots, booty-shorts, jacket, and white tank top shirt that looked like a half shirt because of the fake boobs that were bigger than Mimori's! Not to mention the clown make-up and pigtails! Oh! And did I mention that he was sparkling, YES! SPARKLING!

"Oh! My! GOD! What are you wearing!? Hahaha!" I was a goner, and so was Kuon! Luckily we had each other to hold on to because this was too much! "Wow, you really know how to live up to the American sound of your name!"

Once he heard that he looked at himself and screamed like a little girl and shouted something like "damn you ninjas!" as he ran away. As I looked at him running I noticed that he also had a fake bubble butt that had the Love Me Section logo on each cheek with extra glitter on them. Needless to say it took a while for Kuon and me to recover from that! Which is how our managers found us lying on the floor gasping for air.

"Do I even want to ask?" Lei said with guarded dreading look. Before I could tell her she decided to tell me some shocking news. "You have been asked as Gami Kyo to model with Nanokura Mimori, Do you wish to accept?" She obviously wasn't in the mood to laugh since she didn't know about Kyo.

"Yeah, I can still pass off as a man, sadly." I said regretfully.

"That depends on who you ask." Kuon said as wrapped me up in his arms kissing me passionately. _What a charmer! He knows just how to get to me!_

"Hey, none of that, we have work to do!" Leighton said ruining the moment.

"Yes ma'am, I'll try to behave." I told her with one last kiss to Kuon. "So, what do we have to do now?" I asked as we walked to the parking lot.

"Interviews and photo shoots." Leighton sighed knowing just how long everything was going to take.

"Call Yashiro-san and set up lunch and dinner for every day that we can." I told her, missing Kuon already.

"Ah, how I envy you right now. Daniel won't be here for another month." Lei the forever devoted wife, I only wish that Kuon and I can be like that some day. "Now, what were you laughing about with Tsuruga –san?"

"GOOD LORD! You should have seen it!" And so I tell her about what happened. Little did I know that she was hiding something from me that I would be finding out tomorrow…


	6. The End?

**I DO NOT OWN SKIP BEAT!**

"Let's see, my boobs are bound, the special shirt that makes my whole torso look and feel like a guy's is on properly, my clothes are fitting right for a man, ah my hair needs to look like a man's." Once I was done with that I looked into the mirror just to make sure I looked every bit like a man, which I did. (Picture Wakui Ryuu from kiss/hug, but with golden eyes.)

"You look perfect for your role as always, Rosa." Lei gave me an approving look.

"Just don't forget that I'm a girl and you're married." I said with a teasing grin and a one-arm hug while we made our way to the photo shoot.

As soon as we got there, we were greeted by the sight of none other than Fuwa Sho and Nanokura Mimori. He was obviously hired by her to be her temporary manager and ignoring her attempts to flirt with him. However, as soon as she caught sight of me it seemed that her flirtations stopped with an air that spelled trouble for me in the since of going to be used to make Fuwa Sho jealous. "Hi, I'm Nanokura Mimori, but you can call me Mimori." She purred at me as she walked up. _Oh. My. God. Is she using that old obvious trick AND it's working?! Speechless…_

"Hello. Do you know long this is going to take? I have a date with my girlfriend after this." I replied in my male voice that is said to make a girl faint from its sexiness. _Would you look at that face morph, it's up to par with Fuwa's Diva King, haha._

"I'm not sure but it shouldn't be too long. I bet your girlfriend is very lucky to have you by her side." She said with a rather perverted look on her face. _Ew._

Before I could reply the photographer told us to get ready.

"Well, I think I'm going to need a thorough shower after that." I told Lei as we started to drive away. That girl could not take the obvious hint of NO, and Fuwa was…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you think you're doing with one of my women? You and that damned Tsuruga Ren taking them from me." _Excuse you._ "Don't act all innocent, I know you were drawn to Mimori by her tits." _Not in the least. _"I'm willing to bet that you don't even have a girlfriend and you just said that to make her more interested in you." _More on the side of go away. _"Well I'm not going to lose Mimori to you and I will get Kyoko back from that prick." _That last part is never going to happen, you moron._

After that, he stormed out and left the site. _Wow, so that is how he treats his "GOD". I can still remember the day when he so fiercely declared that HE was going to be the first male co-singer of Gami Kyo who SOUNDS LIKE A GOD and you DO NOT get to TELL him DIFFERENT._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Um, R-Rosa… I know that you-you don't like it when-when I keep things from you, right?" Lei said rather nervously as I pulled into a parking spot at Kuon's apartment.

"Lei, I already had my suspicions up since I discovered that my mother was in Japan. She doesn't go unless it's for vacation and the company is too busy dealing with so many things. Also, you didn't make any effort to remind me to get a place ready for my arrival at all. So, I'm already guessing that you are doing this for my mother and not your own, so I'm not mad at you." I reassured her as we make our way to the apartment.

"Um… w-well your mother built you a-a house and has already… well- furnished it to your liking. And, um… your little twin brother and sister are here, in that house, already." As usual Lei over-reacted to the situation.

"So, Mark and Mary are here… They haven't killed each other in the debate of who gets to greet me first, have they?" _Those two…they're adorable 4-year-old hellions. _My mother found out about being pregnant almost right after she found me.

"No they haven't. Of course they haven't stopped whining for you either." Lei said exhaustively. _So that's where she was most of yesterday. Well, I can pick them up before lunch._

"Big sister! Big sister! We came to see you! We wanted to surprise you! Were you surprised?" Mark and Mary both yelled as they charged at me.

"Whoa! Hold your fire, hold your fire!" _To late…_ All three of us fall to the ground luckily they weren't hurt, can't say the same for my butt.

"Well, you're the one who wants to take them to lunch with us." Lei says from a safe distance away. _Thanks a lot! _"So… are you two ready to meet your future big brother in law?" _What did she just say?_

"Well Ren and Yashiro-san, you are officially introduced to my little twin brother and sister, Mark and Mary, the hellions. Hellions, meet Tsuruga Ren and Yashiro Yukihito." I said offhandedly.

"Hi brother-in-law! Are you two going to make babies soon? Mommy says that she wants grandchildren as soon as possible! She also says-" I cut them off before they can embarrass me anymore.

"Haha, your mommy's not the only one that wants grandchildren! And when were you two going to tell us that you were married?" A voice commented from behind me.

"Well, Kuu-san I don't know about babies, as far as marriage you're going to have to talk to your son." I replied offhandedly.

"Whenever you want, I'll get the rings, and we'll work on the wedding together." Kuon said looking at me with a warm, loving smile.

"How about during the spring, when everything is in bloom? I already have my wedding dress that I handmade some years ago; I'll just need to alter it a little." I gave my own warm, loving smile.

"Hmm, well I think it's time to have lunch then we'll talk about the rest." Kuon said as he, I, and the twins went inside the restaurant, leaving everyone else stunned in the parking lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER THE WEDDING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Congratulations!" Everyone shouted as we walked passed to get to the car that would take us to our honeymoon.

Before we could leave, Fuwa and Reino appeared in front of us holding each other like lovers. "We're sorry for all the trouble we caused, congratulations on your marriage!" After that they walked off kissing each other.

Kuon and I looked at each other, "Do I want to know what just happened?" "Who knew?" We ended up saying at the same time then laughed and got into the car.

THE END?


	7. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I am well aware that the last chapter is incomplete. I intend to make an epilogue as well as one shots afterwards. You are welcomed to make requests. Also, I would like to take this moment to thank firecaster-hikaru for their help in creating this story by giving me suggestions, as well as the other reviewers who took the time to encourage me.

Sincerely,

Rosabelle Love


End file.
